dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Knock Out
Dragon Ball Knock Out (or Dragon Ball KO!) is a fan made sequel Dragon Ball GT made by Bananahead9797. 'Babidi Jr. Saga' 'Goku's Return' "Kakarot! He's back?!" '''- Vegeta'' Fifteen years after Goku left with Shenron, the universe was at peace. Trunks, Bulma and Bra were maintaining Capsule Corp, Vegeta and Gohan had become good friends over time and trained together and Goten, who had taken a bigger interest in fighting since his father left, had been trying to ascend to a higher level of Super Saiyan. One day, the Z Fighters were having a get together with everyone at Dende's Lookout. When suddenly they sensed a great evil power. It was far stronger than Omega Shenron's but they couldn't seem to locate it. It was as if the signal was being jammed. They knew that this could have catastrophic results for the Earth. Vegeta knew that even as a Super Sayain 4 that his power wouldn't be enough to handle the great evil. And now everyone was getting quite old and starting to lose they're skills. But then, something green and snake like is seen in the distance. As it gets closer, they could make out what it was. It was Shenron with a young adult riding on his head. It was Goku. Everyone screamed with joy when they realised that it was him. 'Plans for action' "What's next?"' ''- Goku to the Z Fighters'' After a quick reunion, Goku asked his friends what they should do about the enormous threat loaming upon them. An elderly Krillin suggested that they ask Poronga to wish for their youth to be restorded to give them a better chance of winning. Everyone agreed and just as Goku was about to instantly transmits them all to New Namek, Piccolo appeared and told them that after explaining to King Yemma that he had aided Goku with saving the universe multiple times and that a huge threat was on its way, Yemma allowed him to have his one day on Earth. Gohan was absololutely thrilled but before they could even talk to each other, they were all on New Namek. Then Goku and the others gather the seven Dragon Balls and summon Porunga. It was an easy wish to be granted and suddenly a huge aura surrounded everyone but Goku and the already young Z Fighters since they were already in their prime.For the second wish, they ask the eternal dragon to restore Piccolo's life. This he grants also. And finally, for the third and final wish, Dende asked where the evil being is but Porunga states that he cannot grant this wish as a magical force isn't allowing him to locate the threat. So then Dende asked who is responsible for the evil. Porunga then replied that it was Babidi's son, Babidi Jr. Now that the Z Fighters were young again, and they knew who was behind it all, they knew there wasn't much time to prepare, so they decided to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for intence training. Mr. Popo then informed Goku and the others that over the years, the time chamber had been improved so that anyone can train in there as many times as they wished and for as long as they wanted. 'Hyperbolic training' '' "Let's do this!"' ''-'' ''Goten right before sparring with Goku Goku and Goten decided to go in first. As soon as they entered, they started their training. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!" 'yelled Goku. Goten vanished out of the way and behind Goku, then hit him hard. They then started punching, kicking and dodging each other's powerful attacks. Goku, realising Goten was now just as strong as him, he powered up to Super Saiyan 3. "Well Goten? Come and get me!" taunted Goku. "Heh, looks cool dad! Mind if I join you?" replied Goten to a shocked Goku. 'Goten. The newest Super Saiyan 3 "You look so surprised dad!" '''- Goten'' As Goten was powering up, his hair turned yellow and electrical zaps were surrounding as he became a Super Saiyan 2. Then his hair started to grow a great deal. He was a Super Saiyan 3. Goku, astonished, congratulated him. But Goten's celebrations were short lived as he saw his father power up. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. They then begain to battle once more. Goku was easily winning. Goten was punching as hard and as fast as he could but couldn't lay any hits on Goku. He then took a big leap back and chanted, "CRAZY KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!". 'He then fired 15 powerful Kamehameha waves at Goku but to no avail as he still stood there, with his skin slightly charred and smoking. Goten just stood there, out of breath since that technique used up a fair bit of energy. Goku smiled and remarked, "You obviously haven't mastered the Super Saiyan 3 powers yet. You could have dealt me some serious damage if you channeled your energy properly. Come here I'll teach you!" Goten powered back down to his original form and said, "Maybe we should take a break first." Goku also powered down and said, "Yeah, that's a good idea. Super Saiyan 4 really makes you tired. And hungry!" They both laughed and walked inside. 'Super Saiyan 5 Vegeta!? "Wow! His power makes mine look like nothing!" '''- Trunks commenting on Vegeta'' Outside the chamber, two days had past. Vegeta, impatient to start training, Went into the chamber demanding that Goku to leave so he and his son could train. Goku agreed and he and Goten left. Trunks got mad on how his dad was acting but Vegeta just told him to "shut the hell up". They started fighing and and Vegeta was gaining the upper hand, so Trunks became a Super Saiyan. Then Vegeta did the same. Trunks then surprised his father by going Super Saiyan 2, then Super Saiyan 3 and finally Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta was astonished by his son's power. He then powered up to Super Saiyan 4 also. They then fought once more but it was very even. They shared blow for blow, hit for hit. Then Vegeta yelled, "SUPER FINAL SHINE!!!" 'and a massive green energy wave came out of his hands. To which Trunks replied, '"ULTRA FINISH BUSTER!!!" 'as he shot out his latest move. The two techniques collided and they entered a beam struggle. It would seem that Trunks was winning but then Vegeta (not wanting to lose) got so mad that his hair grew to the length of that of a Super Saiyan 3 but then turned a blueish-grey, the red hair on his torso also turned a similar colour and his skin turned red. His beam suddenly became much stronger and easily overpowered Trunks's but just as it was going to hit him, he used the afterimage technique to get out of the way. Trunks nearly fainted when he felt his power level. "Well boy, what do you think?" asked Vegeta. Trunks reverted back to his normal state and Vegeta did the same. Trunks then asked his dad, "Can you teach me?" Vegeta reluctantly agreed. 'Old memories "Ah, this takes me back..." '''- Piccolo reminiscing about the times when he used to train Gohan'' Another two days passed and Vegeta and Trunks emerged into the normal realm. It was then Piccolo and Gohan's time to go in. Piccolo had become a lot stronger than his was when he died since he had been training more intensely and was nearly as powerful as a Super Saiyan 4. Gohan, having training with Vegeta for fifteen years, had achieved Super Saiyan 4, just like Goku, Vegeta and Trunks. They begin sparring with Gohan as a SSJ2. Piccolo was obviously taking the upper hand. "Hyper-Masenko!"'' yelled Gohan as he shot a large energy wave at Piccolo, disintegrating his entire right arm. Gohan, concerned, asked if he was okay. Piccolo just smirked and regenerated.' ''' "Nice move! Now eat THIS!!! SPECIAL BEAM DEMON WAVE!!!" 'He yelled as he drawed both of his hands to his forehead and a large, blue energy ball surrounded by purple rings formed. Piccolo fired it but just as the powerful wave was about to hit his young friend, Gohan screamed with rage and a red energy barrier surrounded him. Piccolo's move was then absobed by the blinding red light. Then standing amongst the redness was a SSJ4 Gohan. Piccolo, having never known about Gohan's ability to transform, was completly astonished. "G-Gohan!" said Piccolo. "What!? When did this happen?!" Gohan then replied, "Um... about ten years ago..." Piccolo then smiled and remembered the shock that he recieved when he saw Gohan as a Super Saiyan for the first time. Then he remembered the times when Gohan was his pupil. They finished their training after 2 years and emerged stronger that ever. 'Training over '' "Will this be enough?" ''- Piccolo'' After Piccolo and Gohan exited the chamber, Krillin and Pan enter. When they exited, Pan was a Super Saiyan and Krillin's power had increased dramaticly. Then Majuub and Tien went in. After they finished, everyone realised that the evil power was getting stronger as the Z Fighters were training. They realised that there were ten individual entities instead of just one. They decided to move out and assert the threat before it gained more strenth. Before they left, Yajirobe handed Tien a small bag of senzu beans. Then they flew off. Goku was quite concerned that all their training could be in vain. '''Facing the new enemy '' "I don't believe it!" ''- Gohan'' The Z Fighters were flying towards the great power that they had been sencing. They flew over a destroyed Central City. "Damn it!" Goku exclaimed. "There must have been millions of innocent poeple down there!" Vegeta then said, "Try not to think about it for the time being. We need to stay calm. The monsters who did this are obviously ruthless and deadly, we can't slip up even for a second." After another five minutes of flying, they noticed somthing in the distance. There was an oval, filled with dead bodies. "What?!" said Tien. Goku and the others landed and were horrified to see what looked like Babidi, but younger. "So you pests have finally arrived!" He remarked. "Babidi?" said Piccolo. "Well not quite! I am his son Babidi Jr!" he replied. "Oh, so many people to drain their energy of." Goku was confused. "How can you drain energy from dead people?!" Babidi Jr smirked. "Oh they aren't dead! They're suffering greatly yes, but they still have their life energy left and that is what I'm after!" The Z Fighters couldn't belive what they were hearing. "What do you want with their life energy?" Goku asked. Babidi Jr cackled wildly and replied, "That's for me to know and for you to find out!" He then pulled out a large machine. He pushed a button on it's side. Suddenly, a giant sucking noise sounded as the machine pulled a mysterious yellow light from the pile of unconscious people. "STOP THIS!!!" yelled Goku as he shot an energy blast at the laughing villain. But before it reached him, another beam knocked it out of the way. A figure became visible to the Z-Warriors. It was... Goku? Two Gokus? Suddenly nine others appeared each one looked identical to each of the Z-Fighters. "How is that possible?!" cried Vegeta. "Simple!" answered Babidi Jr. "These are the rulers of a parallel universe coinciding with this one! In this universe you ten have been the protectors of good whilst these are the ruthless dictators of evil! They are called the X Fighters They look exactly like you in every way right down to the DNA. Execpt they have a gene that you do not possess! The Evil Gene! You see, I have been studying the parallel universe for some time now and, unlike my father, I am a scientist and a wizard! I perfected a machine that allows me to travel between universes! It wasn't hard for me to persuade them to travel with me. They had destroyed nearly everything in their universe and they obviously wanted a blank canvase!" The evil Goku smirked. "Babidi can we fight the idiots now? I'm bored!" "Oh go ahead! Have fun" Babidi Jr replied. Evil Goku took the same fighting stance as regular Goku. Wow! Babidi Jr was right! ''Goku thought. ''He must know every one of my moves! But I bet he doesn't know this one! Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 5. He was expecting his evil counterpart to be surprised but all he did was start cackling as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 5 as well. An all out brawl began. As soon as Goku's evil counterpart powered up everyone else did as well. All the Z Fighters and the X Fighters prepared for battle. ''More to come! Category:Fan Fiction Category:bananahead9797 Category:Dragon Ball Knock Out